1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed broadly to a storage holder and a waste container, and more specifically, to a combination of a holder, or tray, for wrapped crackers and a waste container removably attached to the tray for receiving waste cracker wrappers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a growing increase in the volume of business of the prepared food serving industry in recent years, as more and more people are purchasing meals outside of the home. Frequently, soup, seafood, and appetizers require the serving of crackers. Generally, for reasons of economy and freshness, the crackers are individually wrapped. The traditional serving container has generally been a basket which is individually placed on the table. A common problem with crackers is the disposal of the wrapper. Generally, the wrappers are either placed back into the basket, which requires extra work by the restaurant help to segregate the waste wrappers from the unused crackers, or they are scattered in an undesirable fashion on the table. To date there has been no feasible solution in this problem offered in the commercial environment.
Various forms of trays are known in the patent literature, such as the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,901; U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,498; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,796; U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,623; U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,035; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,247.
Accordingly, there is a need to efficiently provide crackers, and the like, to the consuming public, while at the same time providing a convenient disposal container that will both efficiently and pleasantly receive the discarded wrapper.